A Love Triangle That Could Last For All Eternity
by FaithValtera
Summary: A Love Traingle That Could Last For All Eternity. Yukix Kaname YukixZero. A Love triangle. Cross has been reestablished after 3 years and Kaname and Yuki are the presidents. Yuki decides Zero needs to be in the Night class for obvious reasons. And her own personal reasons. Read and review for more! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there viewers. Let me take a momento to let me tell you about this. I want reviews. If my story sucks, review 'it stinks'. Thank you. This lets me know to keep going, or to try to better my story. This story is about Kaname, Zero, and Yuki. A love triangle, action, suspense sorta thing. NO yaoi. Ever. NO yuri. Ever. If you don't know what that means, it means I don't support Gays or Lesbians. Sorry if you do or are one... :)

My story is based on 3 years later after the anime.

- The Kuran Estate -

Aidou rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed. His blonde locks were messy from frequent hair pulling from stress. Yuki tried to do the problem again, but put down her pencil. She wiped her sleepy eyes and stretched. she glanced out the window as the snow fell. It smelt like frozen rain. She liked the snow. Cold weather was her favorite weather of the year, almost beating summer. She ran her tongue over her fangs, sighing. She stood, her brown hair swaying.

"I'm finished for the day." She murmurs, closing her book.

Aidou exhaled, disapprovingly.

"No, you must learn this, set back down." He says, pulling her chair out.

She simply glances at him. He stared back.

"I said I'm finished. No more lessons for a while , Aidou. I'm plenty smarter." She explained, glancing at the clock. The french trim lining the white walls were gently curling around the tops and bottoms of the border.

"You're right. A lot smarter than 3 years ago."

Yuki grimaced, walking through the doorway.

"Don't bring up the past, Hanabusa."

She went into the kitchen and got a chocolate bar and went to set on the couch. She plops down and pulls a blanket on her. Aidou leaves her to attend to other business. She layed back and waited for Kaname to get home.

- Council -

Kaname sighed. He peered at the clock through weary eyes. He missed Yuki. He would be home in 30 minutes after this meeting would finish. He wished time would go faster, but time was eternal for him, and the council was taking their time.

"What do you think about it, Kaname-sama?" Aidou-Dono asks.

He was asking about reestablishing Cross Academy. Kaname taps his fingers against the round, wooden table. He smiles, deep in thought. He stands and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. He yawned, looking at the new council he made himself. Aidou-dono, Kaien, Takuma(but he doesn't attend regularly), and 3 other nobles that he trusted quite well.

"Let me ask the Kuran Princess about. She will choose." Kaname announces, leaving. He left before the meeting ended. He stepped outside into the cold and dematerialized into blood bats, flying home.

- Kaien's house -

Zero scoffs at the headmaster. He slams his hands onto the table, breaking it.

"We CANNOT rebuild the night class! Do you not remember what happened three years ago, or shall I remind you?!" Zero yells, angrily. He was wearing black slacks and no shirt. His hair was wet from his recent shower. His purple eyes written with anger.

"Zero, as future association president, you should see this as a good thing." Kaien beckons, standing. He glances towards the academy. It was dark and dull. No one had lived there in so long.

"I will never see this as a good thing!" Zero yells and walks out of the office, back to his room.

Kaien cursed under his breath.

"It's not your choice!" He yelled, but doubted he could hear him.

He slipped on his pink bunny slippers and walked out to the balcony. He saw bats fly by and knew who it was. He smiled. One bat landed on the railing and dropped a letter. Then tried to catch up with the others. He picked up the letter and read it. He slowly smiled and walks back into the house, heading to bed. The academy would be decided on by Yuki. He knew what she would choose. He would have to make many class tomorrow.

How did you like it? Review? This is only a preview after all. Goodbye my darlings!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decision

-Kuran Estate-

Yuki tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming about Zero. The couch she lay on was soft and fluffy. Her good dreamed turned into a nightmare.

_Zero pointed his gun at Kaname's head. Kaname only stood there. Yuki ran towards them, but stopped when he pointed Bloody Rose at her. Her eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. Kaname steps infront of her, getting shot in the back. Kaname, filled with malice, merely looked at him and he turned to dust._

"Zero!" Yuki screams, jolting up. She looked around and saw Kaname in the chair across from her. He just glanced at her.

"W-welcome back, Kaname." Yuki said, wiping her eyes. She saw a letter on the table and looked at Kaname. He nodded and she picks it up. She hastily opens it. Her eye brows furrowed and she gaped.

"Well, do you want to?" He asked, shifting in his seat.

"No." She whispered, remembering her dream. She stood, but then sat back down. She read the paper again, taking it wiped her damp hair out of her face.

"Why not? Surely, your tired by Aidou, right?"

Yuki laughed, looking for him. He was probably doing something else.

"I am. But..."

_That man said he'd kill us. I don't want Kaname to die..._

"But?" Kaname beckons, gliding to her. He say next to Yuki, wrapping his arm around her. He leaned down to her ear.

"What is it?" He whispered, his hot breath on her neck. Kaname sat his hand on hers.

"I had a nightmare. We were back at Cross. I don't want to talk about it."

Yuki tried to get up, but Kaname grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap. She smiled and turned her head to kiss him. Their lips touch, Kaname's tongue already inside her mouth. He grabs her hips, pinning her under him on the couch. She smiled, wrapping her legs around his back. He intensely kissed her roughly, making her notice he was thirsty.

"Your hungry? Go ahead." Yuki says, pulling her shirt down. Kaname licked her neck and softened her skin. He slowly bit into her pale neck, drinking her precious blood.

-Cross-

Zero sat in his room, looking at a picture of Yuki and him. He put it back into his wallet and stepped out of his room. He walked through the house, to the headmaster's study. He entered as the Headmaster was banging his head against the desk. Zero didn't care why he was doing that, just kinda freaked out.

"What are you doing?" Zero spat, walking towards Kaien. Kaien's glasses were thrown on the floor, his papers scattered through the room. He was mumbling to himself, then notices Zero.

"She declined. Now, Juuri's wishes for her to be happy will never happen again."

Zero knew about Yuuki's mom. Kaien had told him once about a woman he had fallen in love with, but she was already married and having her first child. So, they became good friends who wanted pacifism.

"She must of not wanted to for a reason. It's best anyways, we could nev-"

"Still thinking like that Zero?" Yuki asks, entering the room. Zero tensed and reached for his gun, but was in his room. Yuki smiled sadly at him, then glanced at Kaien.

"I'll do it. For pacifism. But I have 1 condition." Yuki explains. She put her hand on Kaien's desk, tapping her fingers against the wooden material. She looks into Zero's lavender eyes and smiled widely. Zero's eyes slowly widen, realizing what she was about to say. Zero gripped his hands.

Yuki made this decision on 2 reasons. 1: Zero is a vampire, and she knew he couldn't control his hunger. 2:She needed to keep an eye on him. and...she missed him dearly.

"Zero will be in the Night class." Yuki announces. "No exceptions."


End file.
